


Keith's Birthday

by camcatwriter



Series: Klancetober/Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Canon Universe, Fictober 2018, Fictober continued, Fluff, Klancetober 2018, M/M, flustered!lance, keith's birthday, pre-klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Lance learns that tomorrow would be Keith's birthday if they were back on Earth, and Hunk and Pidge encourage(*coughcough*tease mercilessly*coughcough*) him to do something nice for Keith. But nothing could ever be that easy, could it?





	Keith's Birthday

       Pidge skidded down the hall, hopping excitedly to regain her balance before sprinting towards Lance's door and sliding her hand across the panel to open it. It slid open, revealing a startled Lance sitting in the middle of the floor with Hunk, doing face masks.

       "Whoa! Pidge, give a guy some warning, geez!"

       Pidge bounced up and down, darting inside the room to dance back and forth, words tumbling from her mouth. "This is important, Lance! I figured out  _almost_ exactly how long we've been in space for!" 

       Lance's jaw dropped and he jumped up, grabbing Pidge by her shoulders. "Wait, for real? You funky little genius, how did you manage that?"

       Pidge grinned, extracting herself from his grip to pull up her holoscreen. "Blue. Coran was having me help him with some record-keeping and data collection, "For the New Age of Voltron" or something, whatever. Anyway, he was checking Blue over, reading out-"

       "Pidge, does this train of thought actually have a caboose?"

       Pidge rolled her eyes as Hunk tried to stifle a chuckle. "He could tell how long Blue had been in contact with her new paladin for! Something about her quintessence ebb and flow? I'm not really sure, there was an awful lot of Altean in his explanation when I asked."

       Lance waved a hand dismissively. "Sounds overly complicated. So, how long have we been up here? Like, what would the date be if we were on Earth right now?"

       Pidge straightened her glasses. "Well, technically speaking, it wouldn't be quite that close to the same, due to how far from Earth we currently are, all the wormholes we've been travelling through, the rippling and distortion of the fabric of space-time-"

       "Pidge, I just want to know if I've hit my birthday yet, thanks!" Lance gave her a strained smile, too impatient to look sincere.

       "Fine," she huffed. "According to the readings Coran and I took, and the conversion rates between Altean time and Earth time, and the date we left Earth..." Pidge pulled up another window on her holoscreen. "It's about the equivalent of October 22nd, 2 PM if my calculations are correct." She smirked. "And they are."

       Lance rubbed his forehead. "October 22nd, hang on." He looked over at Hunk. "Why does that sound sort of familiar?"

       Hunk grinned, shrugging and trying to look innocent. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's important? I think you're slightly off though."

       Lance snapped his fingers. "You're right, October  _23rd_ is what I was thinking of. Why is that important....?" He trailed off, racking his brain. 

       Hunk exchanged knowing looks with Pidge.

       Suddenly, Lance's cheeks flushed and a look of distinct embarrassment flashed across his features. 

       Pidge laughed so hard she had to sit down on the floor next to the boys. "Remember now, McClain?"

       A small, "Yep" came from Lance's general direction before he quickly started wiping off his face mask. "Well, this has been great, Hunk, but you know I'd better go, I'm sure Coran needs help with something and maybe I can find an airlock to throw myself out of-"

       Pidge caught his arm. "Lance, it's fine, calm down. I mean, I'd be embarrassed too, if I knew my "rival's" birthday."

       Hunk chimed in. "And after complaining over and over that you really don't care about anything to do with him. Oh, or that you don't know anything about him other than he's stupidly good with a sword and has a mullet."

       Pidge smirked. "Oh yeah, I can see how you'd be embarrassed to be caught in such lies, Lance. Looks like you  _do_ know a bit more about our little Keithers than we've been lead to believe, huh?"

       Lance groaned. "Fine, I admit it. I know... a few things about Keith. How could I not just... pick up on some stuff?"

       Hunk raised an eyebrow.

       Lance sighed. "... Do I have to say it? Can it just be... like, heavily implied?"

       "Lance." Pidge fixed him with a devious smile. "You heard Shiro mention his birthday  _once_  at the _Garrison_  and you remember the exact date. It's been heavily implied for a while now, Lance, so what's the harm in just biting the bullet and-"

       "FINE I HAVE A CRUSH ON KEITH!" Lance blurted out in one breath.

       Hunk put a hand on Lance's shoulder. "Good for you, Lance. Now you know what you should do?"

       Pidge opened her mouth, and Lance threw up a hand to forestall her. "Whatever you're thinking," he eyed her, "don't." Pidge pouted and crossed her arms indignantly.

       Hunk nudged Lance again. "Dude, at least take him breakfast in bed, that's McClain tradition."

       Lance wrung his hands together. "I... He's not a McClain though." He mumbled.

       Pidge grinned. "He could be." Lance choked and his eyes bulged.

       "Pidge! You-you-you can't just... you can't just-!" He buried his face in his hands. "I hate you both."

       Pidge chuckled quietly. "No you don't."

       "You're right." Lance lifted his gaze slightly. "Just you."

       "Hey!"

* * *

       Lance had been standing outside of Keith's room for almost ten full minutes now. Pidge had told the others that it was Keith's birthday the next day, and Shiro had told him(but not before teasing him for knowing Keith's birthday) that Keith was under orders to enjoy his morning and sleep in, so Lance knew he was in there, but he just couldn't force himself to knock. Just, lift your hand and hit the door, you've done this a million times, just- He screwed his eyes shut and rapped firmly on the door before he could talk himself out of it for the fifth time in a row.

       "Come in?" Keith's confused voice came through the door. Thankfully not heavy with sleep, Lance had no idea what he would've done if he'd accidentally woken Keith up. Taking yet another deep breath, Lance put his hand over the control panel and walked into Keith's room.

       It was dim, but not dark. Once Lance's eyes adjusted, he saw Keith sitting on the bed, buried in a blanket, and... Okay so maybe he was shirtless but that didn't matter because-

       "Lance? Did you need something?"

       Right. He hadn't said anything yet. Lance cleared his throat quickly. "I, uh, I just- I brought you breakfast. I mean, it's a McClain thing? I mean, we always did breakfast in bed on birthdays so I thought I'd do it for you. Unless that's weird. Or if you've already eaten. Or if you'd rather not- I can leave-" Lance abruptly stopped rambling when he saw a soft smile cross Keith's face and then watched as he started laughing.

       "Lance, are you just going to stand there rambling or are you going to bring me my breakfast?" He was still smiling as he gestured for Lance to come closer, sitting up to accommodate the tray Lance was holding.

       Lance swallowed hard and nodded, walking up to the bed and carefully setting the tray over Keith's knees and stepping back. He cleared his throat again and tried to look Keith in the eye, carefully averting his gaze from his bare chest. "I guess I'll... I'll go now. Happy Birthday, Keith." He turned to go.

       "Wait, Lance." Lance's heart jumped to his throat. "How did you know it was my birthday? Did Shiro tell you guys?"

       Lance flushed and shook his head. "Uh, no." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, I remembered your birthday from the Garrison."

       Keith raised an eyebrow. "Really? All the way back then?"

       Lance nodded, not quite looking at Keith. "Yeah. All the way back then." They were quiet for a minute.

       Keith put a hand over Lance's. "Thanks." Lance looked up, finally locking eyes with Keith.

       He smiled fondly. "Anytime, Keith."

       They fell silent again, and finally Lance cleared his throat and stood up. "I should, ah, let you eat that. I'll see you later?"

       Keith nodded, eyes alight with something Lance couldn't identify. "Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty-three for Fictober and Klancetober!
> 
> I'd love feedback if you're so inclined, and kudos and comments are super appreciated if you want to do that! :)


End file.
